


Adventure Remembrance

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: The Pines' brothers send goodies they found during their adventure -that reminded them of Mabel and Dipper,- to the twins.[Pencember Challenge Day 09 - Prompt; 'Candy.']
Relationships: Pines - Relationship
Series: Pencember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 7





	Adventure Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________

It had been three months since the twins had returned home, three months since they said goodbye to Gravity Falls.  
Things were a bit difficult, transitioning from the strange happenings of Gravity Falls to the mundane of Califonia.  
It didn't take long for the twins to grow bored of their mundane-  
Mabel surrounded herself with her old friends from school, while Dipper spent most of his time doing research online, trying to learn about mysteries and dissect whether or not they were real from his room, which was less effective than actively being there, but it gave him *something* to do, as he wasn't exactly popular at school.

It was at the three-month marker that their mother came in with a package in her hands.  
"Hey, kids! Uncle Stan sent you two something!"  
"What is it?" Dipper asked pushing from the desk, Mabel standing from her arts project, (which was mostly glitter.)  
"Don't know, but it's heavy- and he drew a warning that it was for your eyes only, he can be so-...eccentric, sometimes."  
She handed the package to Mabel, before leaving the two to their devices.  
The excitable girl carried the package to the middle of the room, placing it down before tearing into it.

"Mabel- careful! You might damage what's inside!"  
"But isn't it exciting bro-bro? A gift from Grunkle Stan, and look at the packaging!"  
She showed him the top of the package, which she had torn off with gleefully strong hands, and not only was there glitter on her name, there were two poorly drawn Grunkles on it, one of Stanford and the other of Stan, it was obvious who had done the drawing, as Grunkle Stan had jokingly giving Grunkle Ford a tiara and wrote down nerd, only for Grunkle Ford to retaliate by drawing a victorian dress on Stan.  
"So- it's from Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford," Dipper corrected as he grabbed the piece of cardboard from her.  
When she finally got it open, she pulled a bag, (one of many,) that had candies in it, an excitable gasp escaping her as she opened it to try one of the rainbow sweets, before handing one to Dipper.  
It was Dipper who noticed the note, picking it up and swallowing the rainbow candy so he could read it out loud.  
"Kids, Ford and I have seen a ton of mysteries on our adventures, just yesterday he(Ford) almost got eaten by a Kraken- can you believe that? Of course *I* had to save him, but during our time, we've seen some stuff that reminded us of you kids, thought we'd send it over."

The note went on for a while after that, detailing some of their adventures.  
All over the note was Standford's writing, correcting Stan's Grammar in some places, correcting the stories where Stan made some 'embellishments,' and noting things for Dipper about whatever mystery they had encountered.  
"Sounds like they've had a lot of fun!" Mabel noted, some of the candies falling out of her mouth.  
"Gross- Mabel!"  
The box was full of little trinkets, the two children unpacking gleefully, Dipper recounting their Grunkles adventures with overdramatic gestures, Mabel throwing in a well-timed joke whenever she had the chance.  
It wasn't their adventures, but it was something, something that made them remember all of their adventures, all their close encounters.  
The two reminisced until their parents called them down for dinner.

After dinner, the two returned to their room, only to pick up where they left off, talking animatedly well into the night about their Summer, about their friends, their adventures, and how it helped them to grow into the teens they were now.


End file.
